twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Alexandra Swan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Paul lahote.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:49, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for editing William Vanir and the Vanir Pack articles, Laura �� FeralG5 (talk) 22:53, November 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Who should be William's second mate? FeralG5 (talk) 03:01, November 20, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Arre you making a fanon series? FeralG5 (talk) 14:12, March 28, 2016 (UTC)Feral5 What's the story called? FeralG5 (talk) 14:40, March 28, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Will William Vanir appear? FeralG5 (talk) 14:55, March 28, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 What's a pack mate? FeralG5 (talk) 10:24, August 8, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 How could Alex and William meet and fall in love? FeralG5 (talk) 10:31, August 8, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Still, how could Alex and William meet and fall in love? FeralG5 (talk) 10:38, August 8, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Who told mrs lunch box she can redit my loana roman profile i did not say that it was okay to that it was mine not you teld her she put it back or i will i sorry to do this laura but do undersandt that i will edit a charater wiki it she do not undo redit of my charater wiki it was my ver not her tell her put her ver on but no redit on mine allrig I'm sorry to kyran ellis i just wanted to show you that you don't have to make the roman covan like the cullans you can make them hybrid like tamal eve lydias can be a beta julie can be the daugher of jacob black and rose hataway tamal is son of loana and william way before leah and alexandra loana is bisexaul like stefanie william is marriade to loana tamal is they son he in voltura that when he lock eyes with julien and next roosus is with ailssa it well like i explant some dhamphies do well with some werewolves pleses How do the alphas imprint? FeralG5 (talk) 10:18, September 7, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Kyran eills and ideas for teen Wolf beyond I working on it but right now I need you to do two things for me 1.help me with ideas to for teen Wolf beyond I don't know what characters to make a villan or good guy 2.kyran eills did a good job with dacian pack but using the cullens pictures and I like to work with him to put new actors in they because using the cullens pictures don't sit with me and put other actors in like Luke pasqualino as dacian Gracie carvalho as gia Marloes horst as stefanie Taylor hill as loana staz nair as tamin black Henry cavil as grau Robbie amell as vandil his mate Maggie Freddie stroma as Arius his mate is Gina his power is teleport and cloking so I hope you tell him or better yet i will Your pages Hey Alexandra Swan, I havn't read any of your pages. So I don't have any opinions on them. MrsLunchBox (talk) 18:51, October 30, 2016 (UTC) I don't necessarily like your pages, I just try to keep them the way they are. Username Hi Alexandra - it's nice to meet you too. I'm glad you like my username (I do too!) but on the whole I'd rather not have it used in fanon if I have a choice. It just gets confusing. -- Wendy (talk) 02:52, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Put Tanya as the wife of jonny Bella good for edward Put Tanya as the wife of Jonny Bella good for Edward why I am asking Alex Swan It is me. From http://power-rangers-teams.wikia.com. How are you doing and what are you doing? Orange Lightspeed Ranger 16:24, July 7, 2017 (UTC) What do you think of the character I added in Thebes's relationships section of Leah Clearwater? FeralG5 (talk) 06:14, August 10, 2017 (UTC)FeralG5 I think I'll make the for Angel. Or do you wanna do it? FeralG5 (talk) 14:25, August 10, 2017 (UTC)FeralG5 I made the page for Angel. Could you edit the page please? FeralG5 (talk) 01:35, August 11, 2017 (UTC)FeralG5 What do you think of the Tate Pack and Cody Tate? Also could you edit the Cody Tate page please? FeralG5 (talk) 01:27, August 18, 2017 (UTC)FeralG5 COUld pub edit the pages please? FeralG5 (talk) 11:40, August 18, 2017 (UTC)FeralG5 Could you include angel in your universe? FeralG5 (talk) 04:31, August 22, 2017 (UTC)FeralG5 Could he also be Leah's husband? FeralG5 (talk) 23:11, August 22, 2017 (UTC)FeralG5 Are you going to make a page for Gabriel Wyman? FeralG5 (talk) 02:18, September 3, 2017 (UTC)FeralG5 Can you please make a few pages for rose hataway,Ginny Weslay. I won't mess with unless you put in Ginny Wesley,Isabelle Lightwood,Rosemary Hataway,Dimitri Belakov,in do and I will never mess with your pages deal? I ask of you Rosemary Hataway and Isabelle Lightwood. Can you make Isabelle Lightwood imprintee to jacob's brother and rose Hataway also imprintee to jacob please.